


The Death Duo | An Avengers Fanfiction

by Toxic_Shadow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Advanced Technology, Alien Technology, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassins, Character Death, Death, Fake Identities, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Hackers, Magic, Magic weapons, Magical Items, Murder, Post-Avengers (2012), SHIELD, SHIELD agents - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Shadow/pseuds/Toxic_Shadow
Summary: Name: ReaperGender/Sex: UnknownAge: UnknownRace: UnknownHair Color: UnknownEye Color: UnknownDOB: UnknownNotes: EXTREMELY DANGEROUS! DO NOT ENGAGE ALONE!-Assassin-Blew up several government buildings-Kidnapped princes/princesses-Spotted in Rome, Russia, England, France, South Africa, Alaska etc...-Known Partner: Hunter-Wanted Dead or AliveName: HunterGender/Sex: UnknownAge: UnknownRace: UnknownHair Color: UnknownEye Color: UnknownDOB: UnknownNotes: EXTREMELY DANGEROUS! DO NOT ENGAGE ALONE!-Assassin-Blew up several national landmarks around the globe-Kill many government figures-Spotted in Rome, Russia, England, France, South Africa, Alaska etc...-Known Partner: Reaper-Wanted Dead or Alive"I want these two detained. Now!"I do not own the Avengers.





	1. Prologue

A figure walked the city from on to of a building. They watched through a sniper; waiting for the target to appear. A deep breath was taken as the Prime Minister walked out of a government building in London, England. A few seconds later, the Prime Minister hit the ground as a bullet went straight through his skull.

"Mission Complete." The figure said into a radio.

"Head back to base Reaper. We're heading to the States."

"Copy that."

The stranger broke the sniper into its respective parts and put it away in the black case next to them. They quickly changed their attire to casual clothing and left the roof of the building. Reaper pulled out a cell and called an unknown number.

R: "Did you finish your mission?"

U: "Yeah. Where are we going next?"

R: "We are going to the States. Zero (z3r0) is coming with us Hunter."

U: "About time she left her basement."

R: "Meet me at the base."

U: "Understood."

Reaper hung up and threw the phone in the trash. She sighed softly. _'This is such a pain in the_ _ass_ _.'_ She used her hand to comb through her hair. Roughly twenty minutes later, the assassin was at the 'base'. Her partner was waiting for her in the conference room.

"Took you long enough."

"Shut up. Is everything packed?"

"Yes ma'am. Zero is already on the jet."

"Then let's go."

They each hopped on to a motorcycle from the base garage and sped to the private airstrip. Once they got there, the plane attendant put the bikes in the cargo compartment.

"Hey Zero."

Without looking up from her laptop she says, "Reaper. Hunter."

Everyone sat in their respective seats.

"What are we doing once we get to the States?"

"Hunter you are going to scope out new base locations. Reaper is going be on lookout."

"Aye Aye cap."

"Make sure the location isn't in the middle of nowhere. Internet would be nice."

"It was one mistake. Jeez give me a break."

Reaper chuckled. "I understand your masculinity is at stake because you are surrounded by women."

Hunter's face flushed with embarrassment. The plane ride was relatively quiet the rest of the way. Zero typed away on her keyboard. Hunter fell asleep and Reaper decided to read a book.

"What are you reading?"

"The Demon King. It's a pretty book so far."

"Isn't that for kids?"

"No. It's not. There are no age limits on good books."

Zero smiled and let out a soft chuckle. "Of course. How could I forget."

...

The trio piled their belongings into the SUV that was waiting for them at the airstrip. The driver took them to a luxury hotel in Manhattan.

"Thank Jameson. Go on vacation with your wife sometime."

"I will boss. Have a night day."

They checked into the penthouse suite. The suite had three rooms each with their own bathroom, a full kitchen and bar, and a huge living room. Zero set up her equipment in the living room with the help of Hunter. Reaper claimed the back room for herself.

"How long are we staying here? In the US I mean."

Zero looked up at Reaper. "Most likely permanently. Our bases in France, Russia and South Africa have been compromised. I blew them up so no one else could use them."

"Smart. Tomorrow we can start searching for a new base. Actually take a look at this."

Reaper handed her companions her tablet.

"The Avengers? What is that?" Hunter said.

"They are people to watch out for. If they get wind of us here on their turf, then we are in trouble. So no stupid stunts. I mean you Hunter." Zero stressed.

"Ok ok. No more playing around."

"Good. Change of plans. The two of you are going to Virginia tomorrow. Brent Simmons is there."

"Finally we can get rid of that pig and women will be able to rest peacefully at night."

They all laughed at their only male partners behavior. The trio spent the rest of the day planning their attacks and escape routes.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Let me warn here and only here. I curse a lot. So** **I** **apologize is that bothers anyone.** **I'll** **try to censor myself but** **it's** **difficult.** **This** **is an** **Avengers** **Fanfiction** **. As of right now there are no ships/relationships. Comment if you want one and what ship you want. Please** **don't** **pick out all of the spelling mistakes if there is any. Those comments are rather annoying. I understand you are trying to tell me that there is a** **mistake** **but please down. And if you do it anyway, keep it to a minimum. Thank you for reading** **. If you really like my work, follow me.**

**Til next time,**   
**●SHADOW OUT●**


	2. Chapter 2

The two assassins made their way to Virginia on their motorcycles. Leaving very early, they made there around noon.

"Simmons has a gala later." Hunter held up their fake invitations. "Let's access the area."

Reaper and her male partner split off in different directions. She made sure to cover any and all escape routes on the south and west side of the building where the gala was going to be held. Hunter took care of the north and east sides. Once they had the area covered, they checked into a hotel. 

"I will go buy our outfits for this evening. Come up with a way for us to get close to Simmons."

Hunter nodded and went to work on his laptop. 

...

Reaper came back to the hotel two hours later.

"What took you so long?"

"Bought us the best of the best. It took a while to tailor."

"Oh let me see."

"We have to get ready anyway. Gala starts in an hour. Didn't you get us a ride?"

"Dan is ready when you are Shadow."

"You haven't called me that in a long time Silver."

They chuckled and got ready. Hunter pulled out the outfit Reaper had picked for him. It was a black tailored suit, a black button down and a black tie (Image Below). Once he finished putting the suit on, he walked to his weapons case and pull out a black and silver cane. He twisted the handle and pulled upward revealing the katana hidden inside. He snapped it shut and grabbed a belt that had a knife hidden in the buckle.

While her male partner was changing, he looked at the outfit she picked for herself. It was a short red dress that fit snug against her body while showing off her curves. (Image Below). She pulled her now black hair into a low side bun and clipped it. In her clutch, she put her set of shurikens that were in a case that looked like a compact mirror, her smoke bombs that were in a mint container, her small comb with a separating knife and rather dangerous lip stick and lip gloss. Both were toxic to anything it touched.

They walked outside to the limo that was waiting for them.

"How you got here so quickly is beyond me."

Dan chuckled at the male assassin's statement and close the door behind them. The two assassins began discussing their plans for the night. Hunter seem to think that it would be best if his partner would 'seduce' Simmons and try and get some 'alone time' with him. This way he could rigger some traps as a distraction. While Reaper was not too happy with this plan, it would work the best. Besides Simmons was a perverted womanizer, so it would be easier to use that against him.

Their driver opened the limo door once they got to the gala. Hunter being the gentleman helped 'his lady' put of the limo. They presented their invitations to the hostess by the door and easily got through security. The duo linked arms and grabbed a drink off a waiters tray as he passed by.

"Hello there gorgeous. I couldn't help but notice your radiance from across the hall."

The 'couple' turned at saw the man of the hour. Brent Simmons. Reaper inwardly smirked.

"Oh my." She quickly blushed. "I never thought I'd see the man of the hour himself."

Hunter mentally smiled at his partner's acting skills. If he didn't know they were here to kill, he'd believe her acting.

"Brent Simmons at your service. May I ask your name?" He kissed her hand.

She giggled. "Patricia Williams and this is my business partner Jack Jägers."

"Lovely to meet you. What type of business do you run?"

"We build homes orphanages in many third world countries. Jack and I have build a few charities over the years to help with medical research as well."

"How inspiring."

"Patricia would you like a drink?" 'Jack' asked her.

"That would be great. Thank you Jack." She smiled at her partner.

Hunter walked to get some drinks and plant a few smoke bombs around the hall. He got two dry martinis and headed back to 'Patricia'. The assassin looked at where Reaper was standing and noticed Simmons try to grope her. He try not to break the drinks in his hand.

"Here you go." 'Jack' smiled and handed over the drinks.

Brent forced a smile in Jack's direction while trying to figure out how to get the beautiful woman for himself. Oh the things he wants to do to her. Luckily for Simmons his female acquaintance walked up to the trio.

"Mr. Simmons. Nice to see you again." She turned to 'Jack' and gave a flirtatious smile. "Hello handsome. What's your name?"

"Jack Jägers ma'am. You look lovely tonight."

"Jack why don't you share some of your adventures. I'm sure the pretty lady would love to hear some."

"Of course." 'Jack' held out his arm. "Shall we?"

The woman blushed and grabbed his arm. They walked over to a table and began chatting. Brent inwardly smirked.

"I'd like to show you something gorgeous. If you don't mind."

"What is it?"

Simmons wrapped his arm around her waist dangerously close to her behind. Reaper was doing everything in her power not to strangle him in front of everyone. He led her to a private room in the back that was guarded with one bodyguard. The guard made eye contact with Simmons before leaving. The female assassin playing the clueless damsel gave Brent a questioning look. He just smiled at lead her inside.

_'You will be_ _mine_ _tonight Gorgeous.'_

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Update! Finally.** **Sorry** **it took** **so** **long. This may be** **confusing** **to some people but Reaper** **changes** **her appearance a lot. It** **is** **part** **of** **the reason why SHIELD can't find her. But more on that later. Sorry for the** **crappy** **flirting. Clearly romance** **isn't** **my thing. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Til next time,**   
**●SHADOW OUT●**

 


	3. Chapter 3

Nick Fury sat in his office staring at two files. They weren't thin but not as thick with information as they should be. He let out a sigh of frustration. These two assassins have been the most difficult to track and capture.

"Agent Hill. Bring in the Avengers."

The brown haired woman quickly fled the room. Fury grabbed the files and walked to the conference room. Black Widow, Hawkeye, and  Rogers were on time as always. Thor was back on Asgard and was expected to show up in a few days. Banner and Stark showed up thirty minutes late.

"You're late. Again."

"Whoops." Tony just rolled his eyes.

Fury threw two files on the table. Steve grabbed one of the files and opened it.

 _Name: Hunter_  
_Gender/Sex: Unknown_  
_Age: Unknown_  
_Race: Unknown_  
_Hair Color: Unknown_  
_Eye Color: Unknown_  
_DOB: Unknown_  
_Notes: EXTREMELY DANGEROUS! DO NOT ENGAGE ALONE!_  
_-Assassin_  
_-Blew up several national landmarks around the globe_  
_-Kill many government figures_  
_-Spotted in Rome, Russia, England, France, South Africa, Alaska etc..._  
_-Known Partner: Reaper_  
_-Wanted Dead or Alive_

"Sir. There isn't much information here."

Steve opened the second file.

 _Name: Reaper_  
_Gender/Sex: Unknown_  
_Age: Unknown_  
_Race: Unknown_  
_Hair Color: Unknown_  
_Eye Color: Unknown_  
_DOB: Unknown_  
_Notes: EXTREMELY DANGEROUS! DO NOT ENGAGE ALONE!_  
_-Assassin_  
_-Blew up several government buildings_  
_-Kidnapped princes/princesses_  
_-Spotted in Rome, Russia, England, France, South Africa, Alaska etc..._  
_-Known Partner: Hunter_  
_-Wanted Dead or Alive_

"Exactly. These two have evaded SHIELD for four years now. I want these two detained. Now!"

The Avengers filed out the room. Steve took the initiative in coming up with a plan. Using the little bit of information from the files, Steve managed to form some sort of plan. Natasha created a list of potential targets:

• _Daemon_ _Hernandez_  
_•Jessica Polaris_  
_•Rebecca Blackwood_  
_•Brent Simmons_  
_•Aaron Swartz_  
_•Marcellus_ _Maximo_  
_•Amber Johnson_

The potential targets varied in ages and genders. Clint and Natasha researched more on the targets and learned that Brent Simmons is hosting a gala tonight. He seemed to be the most likely target. She crossed off some names of the list.

"The gala seems like a potential place for assassination. There would be enjoy witnesses to cause panic." Steve said.

Natasha should her head. "It would most likely happen after the gala when he is alone."

"Simmons is known to always have his guards around. Unless he finds a woman." Clint added.

The three Avengers continued working on the plan when the alarms suddenly went off.  Just another day with the Avengers.

...

When everyone got back, Natasha, Clint, and Steve finalized their plan and told the rest of the team. Once the Avengers had all they need pack, they went to the quintjet. The plan was for Bruce and Thor to be backup. Steve really didn't want to cause more damage than necessary. Bruce took no offense to it. Tony, Steve, and Natasha would enter the gala while Clint would be on the rooftop watching the entrances.

Of course they were late to the gala but Tony _insisted_  they had to be. Steve walk in with Natasha with their arms linked. Tony was in front of them soaking it the attention he was getting. The three Avengers spread out throughout the hall. Natasha caught sight of Brent Simmons talking with a beautiful woman. She saw his hand creep down to touch her bottom but she shifted before he could.   

"Eyes on target." Widow spoke into her earpiece.

She noticed a man walk over to Brent and hand a drink the woman. The group spoke for a while before Brent took the woman to a private area. Natasha moved to follow Simmons while Steve watched the gentleman who was speaking the Brent before. After about fifteen minutes, smoke started to fill the hall. People started to scream and rush to the exits. The man Steve was watching started looking around in panic. Steve walked over and tapped his shoulder.

"Is everything ok?"

"I can't find my partner. She was speaking to Mr. Simmons earlier but I can't find her." He said frantically.

"What is her name?"

"Patricia. Patricia Williams. My name is Jack by the way."

Both men split off.  Jack went outside to wait while Steve went to search for Natasha. Tony was guiding people out of the hall.  Suddenly there was a scream.

"Don't touch me you pervert!"

Natasha jumped into action breaking the door down shocking the two people inside. Brent was over the woman holding her wrists. He was reaching under her dress as she struggled to release herself  from him. Black Widow knocked Brent out and helped the woman up. She was shaking.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded and hugged herself.

"Did he touch you in anyway?"

"No. You stopped him before he could. Thank you." She hugged Natasha tightly.

Steve walked in and found the two girls hugging. 

"What happened?"

"I got it under control."

"Is your name Patrica Williams?" She nodded.

"Your partner Jack asked that I find you."

"Is he ok? Did something happen?"

Steve guided her out. Natasha looked at Brent Simmons one last time before leaving him on the ground.  Once they got outside, Patricia rushed to her partner. 

"Jack!"

He turned and held her in his arms. "Thank goodness your ok. Thank you sir. I never caught your name."

"Steve. Steve Rogers."

Jack's eyes widened and he smiled. "Thank you."

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**They finally meet. What's going to happen to Brent? What do you guys think? Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  Kudos and comment.  You will find out their real names soon and you will learn more about Z3r0 too later on. Hunter's appearance doesn't change as much as Reaper's. Just wanted to confirm that.**

**Til next time,  
** **●SHADOW OUT●**


	4. Chapter 4

Reaper and Hunter quickly drove back to their hotel in New York. She smiled at her partner.

"Mission Complete?"

"In an hour or so. I chose a slow but painful poison. That's what he gets for trying to rape me."

Hunter shook his head. "Zero was able to drain his accounts. His stocks dropped as well."

The duo chuckled to themselves. They finally reached the hotel at 4 in the morning. Reaper went to shower and sleep while Hunter sat down with Zero.

"I take it everything went well."

"We had a run in with the Avengers. I spoke to one. Steve Rogers."

"You engaged in a conversation with Captain America. Do you realize how dangerous that is?"

"I know."

Zero sighed. "I created your fake identities history. In case Stark decides to be nosy. Thank god you had your comms on or else I would have created the wrong background for you both."

Hunter hummed. He got up and stretched. "I think I'm gonna knock out now."

The hacker waved him to bed as she continued to work on her laptop.

...

Brent Simmons sat in a SHIELD interrogation room in pain. His head hurt where the scarlet haired woman knocked him out. He would be angry if she wasn't so beautiful. Oh the things he wished he could do to her  but she would need to be punished for interrupting his time with Patricia. Brent smiled to himself.  _'Oh_ _they'll_ _WILL be mine.'_

_..._

"What do you think he's smiling about?"

"Probably that woman at the gala. He's disgusting. The way he forced his way on her."

"Glad you made it there in time."

"I'm doing this interrogation Steve."

"I wasn't going to take it from you Nat."

"Good."

Natasha walked into the interrogation room with a folder in her hands. The file contained all of his sexual harassment charges as well as money laundering and theft. Honestly if Brent thought he was leaving Scott free, he will surely be mistaken.

The interrogation room was silent. Natasha simply stared at Simmons and if he was being honest with himself for once, it was creeping him out. His hands were cuffed to table so there wasn't much he could do. After about an hour of silence, Brent's patience was cracking. He was getting antsy.

"Why am I here?" He had the nerve to ask like he didn't try to rape a woman a few hours ago.

Widow placed the file on the table and opened it. "Long list of crimes. Sexual harassment, attempted rape, money laundering, stealing equipment from your rivals.....should I continue?"

Brent snarled.  _'How dare she!'_

"Why do you think your here?"

Simmons said nothing in return. Just clenched his fist and glared that the red head. Natasha then got up at left taking the folder with her.

...

"It should take affect now. It will be announced in the morning."

...

Steve watched Simmons from the one way window. Suddenly the cuffed man started coughing. Violently. The super solider immediately called for medical. He didn't know what to do. He did the best he could with the minimal medical knowledge he had but Brent started coughing up blood. A nurse shooed the captain away as the doctors tried to figure out what was happening. Within twenty minutes Brent Simmons was dead. The doctor shook his head at Steve letting him know the man hadn't survived. The blond sighed and went to report it. Natasha met him halfway to Fury's office.

"What happened?"

"One minute he was fine and then the next he started coughing up blood. The doctor said he was most likely poisoned."

"Could it have been that woman from the gala?"

"The one he tried to rape? I don't know."

"We should bring her in. As well her partner. They were the last in contact with Simmons."

...

There was a ping on Zero's laptop. "Guess I was right. Stark is one nosy son of a bitch."

"What happened?"

"He's trying to find all the information possible on Patricia Williams and Jack Jägers. Mostly likely to talk about what happened with Brent. Just don't reveal too much. That Black Widow is a master of interrogation."

Hunter hummed. "So do we go? It would be suspicious if we ignored them and only cause them to look harder for us."

"I say we go. I'm not a master of disguises for no reason." Reaper answered from the doorway.

"Glad you decided that because his calling now."

Reaper picked up the phone as Zero began recording.

"Hello this is Patricia Williams speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hello Ms. Williams. My name is Tony Stark and I was hoping we could meet."

"Meet? I barely know you Mr. Stark. I don't do one night stands you know."

"Of course. How dare I ever suggest such a thing. On a serious note, Brent Simmons passed away a few hours ago. We would like you to come and just talk to the  boss about what happened at the gala."

"Of course Mr. Stark. Anything I can do to help. May I ask how he died?"

"I'm afraid he was poisoned."

"Oh dear. Was it the drinks?"

"Ms. Williams I think we should discuss this more in person."

"Alright. Where should we meet?"

"Come to STARK Tower. I'll have a driver come pick you up."

"No need darling. I have my own. I'll be there tomorrow at 10am. Is that alright?"

"That would be great. Have a good day Ms. Williams."

"You too Mr. Stark."

Reaper hung up the phone. She turned and saw Hunter trying not to laugh and Zero typing away on the computer.

"Ha ha laugh it up. You coming with me."

"What?!" 

 **________________________________________________________________________**  

**Brent Simmons is dead! Anyway I want to know what you guys think. Do you think the Avengers will be able to figure out the truth? Yes or no?**

**Til next time,**  
**●SHADOW OUT●**


	5. Chapter 5

Two assassins stood outside of STARK Tower. Both in their respective disguises. 'Patricia' had her hair in a low bun. She was wearing a suit that defined her curves and breast. 'Jack' had on a traditional black suit.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

They walked into the lobby. The clock in on the wall read  _9:45._  They were early.

"Excuse me. I have a ten o'clock appointment with Mr. Stark."

"Just one moment please."

The receptionist grabbed the phone and made a call. She nodded and hung up.

"Mr. Stark will see you now. Please follow Mr. Hogan up."

The two assassin's turned to see Stark's bodyguard. Reaper smiled at him and followed holding onto her business partner.

The ride up was filled with a comfortable silence. They got out on the 58th floor.

"Please wait here." Happy said as he dropped them off at a conference room. "Mr. Stark will arrive momentarily."

"Thank you Mr. Hogan."

'Jack' sat next his partner and pulled out his phone. He began texting a bot Zero set up for occasions like this. It wasn't an AI but it was close enough. Soon enough the door opened again and Tony entered the room.

"Hello. You must be Ms. Williams."

"Nice to finally meet you Mr. Stark."

"Please call me Tony."

"Then call me Patricia. This is Jack."

'Jack' smiled and put his phone away.

"You wanted to speak about what happened at the gala?"

Tony nodded. Natasha, who was standing outside the room, enter with a file in her hand. She and Tony made eye contact before he backed off for a bit.

"I remember you. You are the one who pull the pig off of me."

Natasha gave a smile. "Yes I did. Can you just explain what happened before?"

"Well Jack and I were enjoy the cocktails provided when Mr. Simmons comments on my beauty. It was just harmless flirting."

"Did anything seem off about him? Like slurring words or extra touchy?"

"He did hook his arm around my waist while trying to feel my ass."

"He was more that ready to molest you in front of everyone Patricia."

She glared at 'Jack' who just stared at her back. Natasha cleared her throat to get everyone to focus.

"Anyway he said he wanted to show me something and guided me too the back. He had made eye contact with his guard to make him leave."

"What did he show you?"

"Some plans he was going to do for a charity. They weren't very good if you ask me. Just seemed like another rich man shoving his money in people's faces. He thought they were going to impress me but I'm one tough cookie. When things weren't going his way, he began to force himself on me."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Besides grabbing my wrist a bit too tightly? No not really. I did knee him in the balls though."

 "Would you mind if we just took your fingerprints to rule out any suspicions?"

"Suspicions? I do not follow. Is there something I should be concerned about." 'Patricia' narrowed her eyes to glare at Natasha. 

"Just protocols Ms. Williams."

"Fine. Do be quick. I have a meeting to attend to soon."

Widow quickly took their prints and let the assassin duo leave. Tony turned to Natasha, "They're hiding something."

...

Tony sat in his lab fiddling with some spare parts.

"J pull up Ms. Williams file. Oh and her partner's too."

JARVIS sent the files to the tablet. 

"Something just doesn't add up." Tony mumbled.

"Sir if I may?"

"What are you thinking J?"

"From the information I was able to retrieve, it would seem that these charity events did happen. However, it was never known that Ms. Williams and Mr. Jagers were the organizers of those events."

"You're right. It doesn't just seem like they took credit for something they didn't do But there are photographic evidence to prove otherwise. Can you verify these are authentic photos JARVIS?"

"Running now sir."

Tony combed over the footage from the gala and paid particular attention to Jack. One camera was able to catch him ordering two drinks and another showed him with Brent, Patricia and another woman. It seemed a bit too convenient that Jack always had his back to the camera like he knew where they were. 

Brent always seemed to make himself the center of attention. Stark noticed how the camera was able to pick up subtle movements made. Like how Simmons would hold his hand far to low on a woman's waist or how Patricia's body stiffened as Brent tried to grope her.

"JARVIS has Patricia ever filed any sexual harassment charges?"

"It doesn't appear so. There are no files in any database sir." 

"I wonder..." Tony's mind seemed to run hundreds of scenarios.  _'What are you hiding from me?'_   While Tony worked, the ghost virus Zero layered in the files began to invade JARVIS' systems. 

 **________________________________________________________________________**    

**Will Tony be able to figure them out? What is the duo hiding? Why did Zero implanted a virus? Maybe you'll find out next chapter. I hope you all are enjoying this!**

**Til next time,**   
**●SHADOW OUT●**


	6. Chapter 6

Zero watched as her virus invaded JARVIS. She was almost sure that the AI wouldn't notice her but she didn't bet on anything. That machine was too smart for its own good.

"Has Stark picked up on us yet?" Reaper asked as she walked into the living room.

"He keeps reviewing the video footage of the gala. I'm not sure if he saw something I didn't."

"Damn. What has he searched for so far?"

"If you've filed for sexual harassment before."

"What? Why?"

"I'm not too sure. He-oh wait-"

"What is it?"

"He's running background checks again and oh fuck!"

Zero began typing really quickly. "No the fuck you don't." Reaper felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Hunter who gave a questioning glance. She shrugged and moved behind Zero.

Long strings of code quickly flooded the screen. Numbers and letters were moving so fast that they looked like blurs of color. The two assassins looked confused as Zero typed away. Hunter moved to the window to make sure no one was there. 

"Zero what's going on?"

"Stark is one nosy son of a bitch. He trying to break my codes."

"What do you mean?"

"I think he figured out that the profiles were fake. Damn he's too smart for his own good. Hunter start packing up everything. We are going to have to move. Thankful the base you chose is far enough away to not get noticed. Reaper call Dan. We need the truck."

Everyone moved to do as they were told as Zero slowed Stark. The hacker activated the virus in JARVIS' system and began coping and deleting her presence in his system. When Dan arrived, the assassins began filling the truck. 

"Who's staying behind?"

"I will." Reaper stated firmly before Hunter could protest. "I can adapt better than you and you know it. Plus Zero can't be found out. You protect her with your life."

"I can protect myself."

"Extra protection isn't a bad thing. Go together." The dark haired assassin placed a comm unit in her ear. "All of my trackers are online. You can follow my movements. My only worry is the Widow. She'll be a pain in my ass but I'll work around it."

"Fine. You release the signal as soon as something happens. Hunter will get you out."

"Just cover our tracks and delete our history. I do not trust SHIELD."

Hunter helped Zero grab her stuff and clear out the rest of the hotel room. The only thing left was Shadow's suitcase and hidden weapons. Once she was sure that her friends were safe and no longer in the area, she went to take a shower. When she got out, her phone beeped showing that Black Widow and Hawkeye were nearby. Reaper put on a bra and panties with a bath robe and ventured to the living area. She, without moving too much, looked out the window and saw Barton on a rooftop nearby.  _'That means Widow is coming up.'_  Her phone pinged again.  _'The Captain? Not Stark. Interesting.'_ There was a knock on the door. Reaper opened the door while holding a glass of wine.  

"Hello?"

"Ma'am may we come in? There is something that has come to our attention."

In her 'Patricia' guise, she looked at Steve questionably. "Should I been worried? Is this about what Brent did? I told you all he did to me."

"Another matter has surfaced."

'Patricia' slowly opened the door and let the two Avengers in. She guided them to the couch. Natasha sat on the couch near her while Steve pulled up a separate chair. Reaper's robe fell slightly revealing more skin than necessary but she didn't seem to notice. Steve obviously looked uncomfortable.

"Is everything alright Captain?" 'Patricia' tilted her head and shifted causing the robe to drop further.

"No ma'am."

"Oh. You looked like you were freaking out for a moment. Must have been my imagination. What did you need to tell me?"

Natasha placed a hand on Reaper's knee who 'flinched' slightly. 

"Ms. Williams." Natasha started. She pushed a photograph into Patricia's lap. The image was kind of grainy but it was of Hunter holding an object. 

"What is this?"

"Your partner Jack isn't who he says he is."

"I don't understand."

The Widow placed another image of Hunter on her lap. This one was of one of his execution missions.  _'Idiot let himself be seen.'_  

"What? No. This isn't Jack. You've got him mixed up with someone else. He would never do those things. He's not a killer." 'Patricia' was distressed. Steve tried to calm her down.

"Ma'am I know this is a lot to take in. We can help you. Can you tell us where he is now?"

"I-I don't know. He said he needed some air and that he would be back in a couple of hours. You can't. You're wrong."

Natasha, who no one seen had left, handed Reaper a glass of water and took the wine glass away. With fake empathy, she pulled 'Patricia' into a hug. Reaper let a few tears.

"Why? How could-?" Patricia took a deep breath. "I need a minute."  

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ha Hunter you dumbass. Forgetting Zero's rules. NEVER BE SEEN. At least the Avengers haven't made the connection. Yet. Tony will probably see it soon. *cough cough* hint hint. Enjoy this chapter. I have big plans! Are there any pairing you guys want? If not, I'm probably going to go with the few I have in mind.**

**Til next time,  
** **●SHADOW OUT●**


	7. Chapter 7

Steve watched as Patricia walked away. He turned to Natasha who had a calculated look on her face. 

"She's hiding something."

The blond raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"She seems guarded and she knows more about Jack then she is letting on."

Patricia came back with a phone in her hand. She rested her glass down before making eye contact with the Widow. 

"I will call him but the Jack I know wouldn't do this."

 _'Looks can be deceiving.'_   Patricia mentally smiled. She walked to the window and made the call. When he picked up, she put the phone on speaker. 

"Jack? You there?"

There were a cough and crackling noises.

"Jack?"

"P...a.t."

"Jack, what's wrong? Where are you?" Her breath quickened.

"I'm so -cough- sorry. I -cough-cough-  I tried to stop them."

"Stop who? What are you talking about?"

"Get out of there. You.......in............danger-"

Fear spread across the civilian's face. Steve allowed Patricia to clasp her hand in his as she sat down when she moved away from the window. 

"Jack, are you hurt?"

"Just a flesh wound. I've pumped lead out of me before."

"You've been shot?! What the hell is going on?"

".......no...time. Get out. Get help."

There was a loud crashing sound before the call went dead.

"Ma'am?" Steve asked.

"We should go." Patricia ran to get dressed and pack her belongings.

"Did you catch all of that Stark?" The SHIELD agent asked through her earpiece.

"We got it."

Patricia came back to the living area wearing comfortable jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie. She was carrying a backpack with everything that was important. She gave anything that could incriminate her or her partner.

"Where will we go?"

The two Avengers looked at each other before deciding to take her back to the tower. Steve left first with Ms. Williams. Natasha walked the window, made a hand signal and planted a few bugs as she left the hotel room.

The ride to the tower was quiet. Patricia stared at her phone. Hoping her partner would call again. Worry was written all over her face. Once they got to the tower, Steve helped her inside. He guided her to a guest floor below the Avenger's designated floors. 

In a conference room four floors above, Tony, Bruce, Clint, Fury, and Natasha watched the camera feed. 

"What makes you think she's hiding something?"

"She's guarded and protective of her partner. She also kept staring at her phone as if she was waiting for a message."

"Like that?"

They all turned back to the feed to see Patricia glancing at her found and then to the door. As if she doesn't want someone barging in on her.

"JARVIS can you check out her phone and upload it to the tablet?"

Within a few seconds, the tablet on the table lit up and a phone screen was displayed. The text message application opened. Everyone in the room watched as Patricia opened her conversation with Jack. She scrolled to the top quickly but Tony was able to read a keep up. The screen stayed at the top of the messages for a bit. Suddenly it was gone, meaning she closed the app.

On the camera feed, Patricia placed her phone on the bed and walked over to the window. The table pinged. 

"A new message came in."

"From who?"

"Someone named Jason R."

"What does it say?"

"Hold on. It says  _Hey Cia it's been awhile. I know I should have messaged you earlier but something came up. Can we meet up? I have something important to speak to you about. Oh, and did you hear about Julie?_ "

Patricia stared out the window when her phone vibrated. She got up and saw a message from an 'old friend'.  _'Really Hunter. That's the name you chose to use.'_  She rolled her eyes and put the phone down.  _'What should I do now that I'm here? I should probably not piss SHIELD off while I'm here. Don't need Fury breathing down our necks more than he already is.'_  

"I should have asked Steve for some paper."

"There is a notebook in the drawer of the desk ma'am."

"Ah" Patricia jumped in fright and looked around. "Who's there?"

"Sorry for scaring you, ma'am. I am JARVIS."

"Mr. Stark's AI? No way. Somehow I didn't believe you were real."

"I can assure you I am very real."

"Oh a sassy AI. Brillant. Is there a kitchen nearby JARVIS?" Patricia asked as she opened the door and grabbed the cellphone she abandoned.

"Just follow the lights. I will lead you there."

"Thank you, JARVIS."

The assassin walked to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. She contemplated answering 'Jason' back.  _'I don't want to give away any information but I do need to check in somehow. Maybe........... Oh, I got it!'_

"JARVIS?"

"Yes, Ms. Williams?"

"Please call me Patricia. Is Captain Rogers here? I'd like to speak with him."

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**What is true and what is false?**

**Have I confused anyone yet? Good. that's what I wanted. Don't worry I'll explain the confusing parts in the future. I'm not sure if I want to add pairings. I mean maybe for Tony but I kind of like everyone else to be single. Maybe Steve should get a partner too. Hmmmmm what to do? Let me know what you think I should do.**

**Til next time,  
** **●SHADOW OUT●**


	8. Chapter 8

Hunter sat down on the couch in the living room. He swirled his drink around contemplating what his next move should be.

"Zero did you hack into Stark's cameras yet?"

"Awhile ago. Why?"

"How's Shadow doing?"

"You haven't called her that since the incident at the Chinese embassy."

"I know. We both changed titles then."

Zero hummed. "Right. It's a shame we can't use our real names anymore. Especially with Stark in our asses."

Hunter turned and looked at Zero. "Maybe there is a way we can."

"No, it would be too suspicious. Think about none of our real identities have been active since we started. Stark would connect the dots too easily."

"Oh well. We tried."

The hacker laughed and grabbed a snack out of the cupboard in the kitchen.

"Has Reaper texted back yet?"

"No, but she probably has something planned."

* * *

Reaper waited on the couch for Steve to come to her floor. She was admiring the view when she heard a ding from the elevator. She turned and saw the man she was waiting for.

"Hello, again Mr. Rogers."

"Ms. Williams. I heard you called me."

"Yes, I did. I was wondering if you'd accompany me to meet an old friend. I realize there is a threat out there but I will not hide away."

Steve paused and slightly tilted his head. Obviously listening to something being said through a comm unit. "Ok, I'll accompany you. Where are you planning on going?"

"A restaurant. I hope that doesn't bother you. Will Mr. Stark allow us to use one of his cars? I'll cover gas."

JARVIS cut into the conversation. "Sir says you can take the One-77."

"It appears Mr. Stark knows where I'm going. Let's go Mr. Rogers."

Reaper headed to the elevator with Steve behind her. "Jarvis, can you take us to the Captain's floor?"

"My floor? What for?"

"You can't go to the restaurant looking like that." She curled her lip in disgust. "No no no. You need a suit. I'm sure Mr. Stark forced you to get one while living here."

JARVIS took the pair to Steve's floor. They walked to his bedroom and Reaper opened his closet in search of an outfit. Steve watched as she practically torn his closet apart. She mumbled no to everything she pulled out.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, Ms. Williams?"

"How fast would it take for Mr. Rogers to have a suit made for him? I'll like to get dinner by 7 pm."

"Sir's tailor can get it done in two hours."

"That would leave an hour and a half to drive. How can I pay them? I have my card with me."

"Ms. Williams you shouldn't pay for this for me."

"That's right. I'll pay for it."

Steve and Reaper turned to see Tony standing in the doorway.

"Mr. Stark. I didn't realize you were here as well."

Tony walked further into the room and began discussing different styles that would best suit Steve. The next hour flew by. The tailors measured Steve and left quickly to start working on it. Reaper decides to teach Steve some etiquette. Not that he didn't know any but she wanted to make sure he didn't make a fool of himself.

At around 5:30 pm, the suit was ready.

"Put it on Steve. They need to make sure it doesn't need any adjustments."

Steve's suit was navy blue and complimented his eyes.

"Looks great. Hugs your body in the right places. Now come here and sit."

'Patricia' combed his hair a bit to make it neater. "There. You look gorgeous. Now I need to change. Go show your teammates."

She walked to the elevator to go back to the room she was staying in.  _'Hm? Which outfit should I wear? Can't wear the red one. I wore that for Brent's Gala. Maybe the green one. No, I got it!'_  She pulled out a black dress that fell past her ankles. There was a large slit on the right side that exposed her leg. She grabbed her phone and shot 'Jason' a quick text.  _Meet where we first met under the moon._

Reaper went to the common floor where she saw all of the Avengers. 

"Are you ready Mr. Rogers?"

Steve blushed, "Uh yes. Let's go." He held out his arm for her to grab. 

"Ms. Williams Happy is waiting for you downstairs."

"Happy?"

"Stark's Personal Bodyguard. He'll be driving us tonight."

"Ah, I see. Thank you, Mr. Stark."

"No problem Ms. Williams."

The pair took the elevator down to the garage where Happy was waiting. Happy opened the door for Reaper to step into the vehicle. 

"Thank you, sir." She smiled at him.

"My pleasure ma'am."

Once everyone was in the car, Happy asked, "Where to ma'am?"

"Le Bernardin Please. I have a reservation."

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I being thinking of pairing Reaper with Steve or Bruce but I'm not sure. Let me know what you think. The big decision is coming up soon. Whether they join the Avengers or not. Which do you think will happen? Will they join? Yay or Nay? By the way Le Bernardin is a real restaurant. It's one of the most expensive ones in the New York City.**

**Til next time,**   
**●SHADOW OUT●**


	9. Chapter 9

Zero dozed off for a bit. She had been on her computer for almost 36 hours now and her hands were aching. She usually could last up to 72 hours but she's a bit out of touch.

"Hey Ze you ok? You blank out for a bit."

"Oh yeah sorry. Stark is a pain in my ass. I mean a genius with technology but come on. Just make it a bit easier for me to slip into the code."

"You know that's exactly why his system is so hard to crack right. For people like us to stop trying to hack him."

Zero did the mature thing and stuck out her tongue. "Don't you have to get ready to meet her?"

"Yeah. Let me start now." Hunter left to shower.

"I'm picking your outfit for tonight!"

"I swear if its..."

Zero cut him off, "I swear it will be classy." She pulled out a dark navy blue suit with a black and blue striped tie. She left the clothes on his bed before going back to her computer.

JARVIS hadn't detected her as of yet and she was hoping it stays that way for a few days. She extracting potential information her team might need in the future. The information was stored on a remote quarantined sever that was locked to everyone but her. It was based on the advanced technologies she found in Africa. Her vibranium supplier was 'happy' to help.

Hunter came out of his room fully dressed and ready to go. His hair was dyed blond and he was wearing green contacts.

"I already made the reservations so get your butt over there. If you can, sneak a tag on Reaper. I hate not being about to track her."

"She's with the Avengers. There are only a few places she could be."

Zero narrowed her eyes at her male companion who simply raised an eyebrow. "What? It's true."

She shook her head and shooed him away. "The car is downstairs. Don't destroy it."

"I would never."

Hunter ducked as Zero threw a screwdriver at his head. He left their temporary apartment and headed to the car. The drive to the restaurant would probably take about an hour especially with New York traffic so he decided to head straight there.

...

Steve looked around as Happy stopped the car in front of the restaurant. He stepped out and walk over to the right side of the car to let Patricia out. She thanked him as he leads her into the restaurant. Happy took the car and left.

"Hi, we have a reservation. It should be under the name Jason R."

The hostess looked at her book to check for the name, "Ah I see it's right here. Mr. Jason is already waiting for you."

The pair made their way to the assigned table. The man waiting for them had dirty blond hair and green eyes. He stood up once he saw Patricia.

"Cia! Long time no see. Where have you been?" He kissed her cheek and held a chair out for her.

"I've been doing so well Jay. I see you added brown to your hair."

"Yeah, I wanted a more beach blond look. And who is your companion?"

"Steve Rogers sir. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise. Now sit. The food is great here." Steve sat down next to Patricia.

"Entonces Cia, ¿es este tu nuevo novio? ¿O solo otro juguete?" Jason asked. ( _So Cia, is this your new boyfriend? Or just another toy?_ )

"Es tan grosero llamarlo juguete. Él es simplemente un guardaespaldas. Pero no es lindo?" ( _That's so rude to call him a toy. He is simply a bodyguard. But isn't he cute._ )

They both chuckled. Steve looked lost and titled his head to the left a little. He listened to Natasha translate what was said. He blushed a little.

"Mr. Rogers, do you have any allergies?"

"No I do not and please call me Steve."

"Then call me Jason. Any friend of Cia's is a friend of mine. I hope you don't mind that I already ordered food for us."

"Jay you always know what food to get. I trust your judgment."

A waiter came to serve the food to the trio.

"Je suis sûr que vous ne m'avez pas envoyé de texte pour me sortir avec moi. Non pas que ça me dérange mais, de quoi parlais-tu?" ( _I am sure you didn't text me to just take me out to dinner. Not that I mind but, what is it that you wanted to speak about?_ )

"Eh bien, je voulais savoir si vous avez reçu une lettre récemment." ( _Well I actually wanted to know if you received a letter recently._ )

"Une lettre? Que voulez-vous dire?" ( _A letter? What do you mean?_ )

Jason pulled out a note and handed it to Patricia.

She took the note and skimmed it. "This is just a scramble of words and letters. None of this makes sense."

"It was on my desk this morning. No one knows who or what put it there."

Steve lifted his arm so the hidden camera in his cuffs could see the note:

_Viktor Tvåa Urban Gustav Yngve Xerxes Johan Ludvig Ivar Helge David Helge David Gustav Niklas Olof Adam Wilhelm Femma Niklas Ivar Helge Ludvig Viktor David Xerxes Ivar Gustav Zäta Xerxes Zäta Ludvig Caesar Niklas Kalle Gustav Bertil Wilhelm Nia Tvåa Zäta Sigurd Fyra Gustav Viktor Tvåa Urban Gustav Yngve Xerxes Johan Ludvig Ivar Gustav Xerxes Petter Caesar Trea Rudolf Ludvig Bertil Martin Ludvig Urban Zäta Yngve Bertil Nolla Bertil Yngve Bertil Femma Bertil Trea Viktor Yngve Ivar Gustav Viktor Tvåa Zäta Xerxes Johan Femma Ivar Gustav Niklas Viktor Bertil Niklas Zäta Ludvig Caesar Niklas Niklas Helge David Gustav Ludvig Viktor Bertil Ivar Fyra Gustav Wilhelm Wilhelm Nia Ett Ivar Gustav Ett Helge Erik Sigurd Bertil Yngve David Wilhelm Fyra Gustav Yngve Niklas Viktor Nolla Ivar Helge Ludvig Viktor David Sigurd Bertil Johan Yngve Wilhelm Fyra Gustav Bertil Martin Viktor Tvåa Zäta Xerxes Ivar Gustav Adam Gustav Ludvig Kalle Zäta Sigurd Fyra Gustav Ivar Filip Niklas Olof Zäta Sigurd Bertil Trea Adam Wilhelm Xerxes Sigurd Ivar Helge Niklas Ett Zäta Martin Zäta Ludvig Caesar Ivar Bertil Nolla Adam Gustav Urban Gustav Yngve Tvåa Nia Urban Caesar Tvåa Viktor Xerxes David Wilhelm Viktor Urban Yngve Tvåa Viktor Zäta Ivar Gustav Zäta Viktor Caesar Ivar Bertil Femma Bertil Trea Viktor Yngve Ivar Gustav Ludvig Urban Yngve Tvåa Nia Tore Caesar Gustav Viktor Nolla Zäta Wilhelm Femma Johan Zäta Sigurd Fyra Gustav Sigurd Gustav Viktor Yngve Ivar Helge Niklas Johan Caesar Martin Viktor Helge Bertil Xerxes Martin Gustav David Tvåa Ludvig Sigurd Bertil Caesar Bertil Sigurd Adam Wilhelm Zäta Nolla Ivar Helge Rudolf Olof Zäta Sigurd Bertil Yngve Bertil Tvåa Nia Tore Ludvig Ivar Bertil Ivar Zäta Xerxes Ivar Gustav Yngve Martin Xerxes Viktor Bertil Tvåa Qvintus Gustav David Tvåa Ludvig Sigurd Bertil Caesar Bertil Wilhelm Yngve Wilhelm Ludvig Urban David Caesar Bertil Nolla Adam Gustav Urban Gustav David Tvåa Filip Sigurd Bertil Helge Martin Urban Ivar Erik David Petter David Martin Urban Gustav David Xerxes Martin Gustav David Tvåa Helge Helge David Caesar Bertil Trea Zäta Sigurd Bertil Yngve Zäta Xerxes Filip Ett Adam Xerxes Johan Ludvig Ivar Gustav Nia Yngve Ivar Helge Niklas Olof Zäta Sigurd Bertil Trea Adam Wilhelm Xerxes Sigurd Ivar Helge Bertil Helge Erik Sigurd Bertil Nolla Adam Gustav Urban Gustav Caesar Helge Johan Petter Yngve Tvåa Urban Urban  
_


	10. Chapter 10

Reaper looked at the note Zero obviously created. She was always the one to play around with ciphers. It was clear that the message was for the Avengers though. She was taunting them. Zero wanted to push the limits of how far she could go before Stark was on their asses.

"No, I haven't received any letter like this. Why would you think I'd get one?"

"This came with the letter."

Hunter pulled out a bracelet. She recognized the bracelet. It was the one she wore to Brent's gala. Reaper played her part as a scared innocent woman well. She made her hands shake as she grabbed the bracelet.

"How? I lost this at Brent's gala. When he...oh god."

Steve grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Reaper turned slightly and hugged his arm. "This came with the letter? What could this mean?"

'Patricia' could hear the buzz of the comm unit as someone spoke. She turned back to her partner.

"Can I keep this? Maybe I can figure out what this means. I've always enjoyed a good puzzle."

"Sure. I would've just thrown it out anyway."

Reaper pocketed the note. 'Jason' paid for dinner and walked the pair out. Happy was waiting for them outside.

"Maybe we could do this again?" Hunter looked like an awkward teenage boy trying to ask a girl out on a date.

She smiled, "Maybe." She stepped into the car.

...

The rest of the Avengers watch from the tower.

"That is disgustingly cute. You think he likes her." Tony said while drinking his smoothie.

"He looks like a high schooler trying to ask a girl out," Barton noted.

Natasha shook her head slightly.  _'Men.'_

"Hey, Jarv. Were you able to read that letter?"

"No, sir. I was able to get parts of it. It seems to be written in Swedish."

"Swedish? What did you find on this Jason guy?"

"Nothing sir. He does not appear to exist."

Clint looked back at the screen, "so who is this guy? And what is he hiding?"

...

It took Happy thirty minutes to make it back to the tower. Steve guided Patricia out of the car and to the elevator.

"Thank you so much Mr. Bodyguard." She chuckled. "Now get some sleep. Mr. Stark must be a handful."

Steve dropped her off on her floor.

"Wait, Captain!" She hugged him. "Could you meet me here tomorrow?"

His face flushed a little. "Yeah sure."

"Thank you for today." Patricia kissed his cheek. "Good night." She walks to her room leaving Steve by the elevator blushing.

When Steve got to the communal floor, Tony and Clint wolf-whistled earning them a smack in the head courtesy of Natasha.

"Do you have the note?" Natasha went straight to the point.

"No. I'll ask her for it tomorrow or sent her your way Stark."

"Jarvis said the note is in Swedish. Must be some sort of cipher."

...

The next morning, after a run and a shower, Steve went down to Reaper's floor. When he got out of the elevator, he saw her sitting on the couch with a notebook on her lap.

Reaper chose to wear a white crop top with roses up sides with matching white shorts. She had already spent an hour looking over the cipher but 'wasn't' getting anywhere with it.

"Hello, Captain. Have you eaten?"

"Not yet. I was actually going to ask if you wanted to eat with us upstairs?"

"That would be lovely. Let me put my stuff away." Reaper grabbed her notebook and put it was in her room. She knew someone was watching where she hid it.

"Were you studying that note just now?" Steve asked as they got in the elevator.

"Yes. I've been trying to figure out what language it is written in."

"Perhaps Tony could help. Or one of the others."

"Would he really take the time out of his busy day to help me?"

"Only if you ask nicely sweetheart," Tony answered as Steve and Reaper exited the elevator.

"Sorry babe. Not my type. I like my blonds." Reaper smirked.

Behind her, Steve blushed. 

"Shame. We could have had so much fun." Tony winked and Reaper laughed.

The assassin shook her head, "In all seriousness, would you help me decode the letter?"

Tony nodded, "Sure. Just tell Jarvis when you are ready to swing by the lab."

Reaper sat down next to Steve at breakfast and made sure to her leg was consistently touching his legs. She could tell Steve was slightly uncomfortable so, she pushed it up a level by leaning against him.

"Captain? Are you busy today?"

Before Clint could whistle, Natasha smacked his head. "Ow. I didn't even do anything." She simply sent him a look that promised pain and he backed off.

"As of right now, no. Did you need to go out again?"

"No. I was just wondering." She sent him a soft smile.

...

Hunter was lounging on the sofa when Zero came back to their hideout.

"How did it go?"

"Pretty well I think. I passed on that cryptic message that you wanted me to send."

"Hunter. I have the note right here." She took the note out of her pocket.

"So what did I give her? It was a coded cipher so I thought you put it in my jacket when I was showering."

Both assassins look reasonably freaked out. "Well we aren't being watched and we haven't been breached. Where could that message have come from?"

"Let's just hope she figures it out before it's too late."


End file.
